


Life in Snapshots

by Bhooki_Aurat



Series: Peter Stark [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Baby!Peter, Dad!Tony, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, Irondad, Mama Pepper, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Twitter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: Peter Stark's Life in Snapshots





	1. Age 2-Hello my love

Maybe Universe had a nice way of telling Tony to stop fucking around (literally) and grow up, be the man he was supposed to be. But he didn't think that Universe would tell him that by making him go into shock after he learned that he had a kid. He was not sure how he felt about that. The paternity tests were done already and came back positive before he even met the said kid.  

Pepper had given him a look that he could only describe as one that said 'I was waiting when this was going to happen' knowing how he had a past, present and hopefully not a future of sleeping around. She was sitting beside him, in his living room at one of his mansions in Chicago with Rhodes and were now waiting for the CPS agent Betty and his son Peter to arrive. 

They were a few minutes late and the tension was absolutely killing Tony at the moment. He paced around his living room, his heart was beating so fast, he was sure he was going to have a panic attack. Pepper and Rhodes just watched him, both sharing a look, feeling nervous themselves but as soon as Rhodes was going to tell him to take a deep breath, JARVIS announced the presence of the two on the estate. 

They waited quietly and Tony saw Betty first before his eyes shifted down and Lord, something snapped inside him. The older lady had a few files in her hand and was sort of pulling the two-year-old behind her, who was looking everywhere but in front of him in amazement. 

He was sure he heard Pepper mumble a little 'aww' from behind him, and Tony wanted to do the same. Finally, the big Bambi eyes connected with his and Tony understood why people always said that you become a parent the moment you see your kid. He ignored the lady who was talking to him and crouched down in front of Peter. 

With a finger in his mouth, those brown eyes peeked at him through the curtain of his curly hair and Tony gently removed them from over his eyes. He smiled when the chubby cheeks turned red and Peter looked so shy, clutching a white teddy in his hands. 

"This is Peter. Like I already told you, his mother died in a car accident recently and since you are his dad, you are the first person who gets to decide you want him or not." Tony looked away from the shy baby to glare at the Lady. The way she said it, it was as if Peter was an object on auction. He only looked back when he felt a small tap on his knee. 

With the softest, most nervous voice, Peter asked, "Ar' yu rewlly my daddy?" his brown eyes looked so big and hopeful that it melted Tony's cold heart in seconds. He couldn't help but run his finger on his cute button nose. 

"Yeah baby, I am really your daddy." with a smile he grabbed those little hand and squeezed them, loving how those eyes brightened. 

He didn't really remember the next process but Pepper helped him out because his entire focus was on Peter. His son. Peter Stark. Tony saw the resemblance the more he looked at the baby in his lap. They shared the same eyes and nose, the same curly hair he had as a child and his heart did things when Peter smiled at him. 

"Legally, you still have to adopt him since your name was not on his official documents, other than that, he is yours." With a wave of her hand, Tony scowled at how relieved she looked. "He is a good kid, but is still not over his mom's death so you have to deal with that, and his stuff is at the CPS centre so someone will have to pick them up." Finally standing up, she moved to handshake Tony as if she has just finised a deal making the billionare glare at her and ignore her extended hand.  

Tony looked back at Peter and his eyes widened when he saw unshed tears in his eyes as he clutched his teddy bear tightly to his chest. Becky or whatever her name was, ignored the kid and nodded before leaving. He looked at Pepper for help, thinking that Peter didn't want to stay with them when the red-haired rolled her eyes and crouched down in front of him. 

"Hi, I'm Pepper." She smiled warmly at the toddler who looked at her with glassy eyes and whispered a small 'hi' in return, unconsciously holding Tony's shirt tightly in his little hands. 

"And I am your Uncle Rhodes." Rhodey grinned at him and they watched Peter blink and then a small smile graced his face when he whispered a hi once again. Tony looked down when Peter shifted in his lap to look up at him and fidgeted a bit before speaking. 

"I will Stwy wit daddy now?" he looked curious and hopeful and shy at the same time and Tony couldn't help but make him stand on his lap and pull him for a hug. 

"Yeah, buddy. You will stay with daddy now." his heart lurched when the tiny hands wrapped around his neck and Tony smiled. A true genuinely happy smile as he looked at Pepper and Rhodes who had the same smile on their face. 

He may not know how to take care of a kid, or what he had to do to be perfect for Peter, but Tony vowed that he was always going to protect him. 

His Bambino. 


	2. Age 3-Daddy and Pete

A heartfelt giggle and happy squeal was music to his ears that never failed to make him smile. Tony grinned and tossed Peter in the air gently before catching him and kissed his cheek, rubbing their cheeks together, loving when Peter continued Giggling. "Daddy! Stop!" With a shrieking laugh, his tiny hands tried pushing his face away making him laugh.  

He kissed his forehead and shifted him in a comfortable position in his arms and walked to the kitchen and carefully making him sit in one of the high chairs, smiling when he happily patted his hands on the marble island counter and poured some mixed fruit juice for him in a cup, microwaving it for ten seconds so it was not too cold and fixing himself a cup of coffee before he sat next to Peter who was now using the colour and Paper on the counter, drawing. 

Tony was without a doubt, in love with his son. He was scared at first when they brought him back to New York with them because obviously, he never had a kid before and Peter was such a sweetheart. Both took their time to get used to each other and Tony loved it when Peter called him Daddy or Dada or when he came looking for him. 

It grounded him knowing his tiny Bambi needed him in his life, that he was now responsible for a kid, his kid. He vowed himself to protect Peter and he was hellbent on not being like his father. If Peter wanted cuddles, snuggles, kisses, hugs, Tony was more than happy to give his kid anything. He didn't know he enjoyed physical affection so much until Peter put his head on his chest and claimed he loved hugging his dada. 

Tony hated that he missed Peter's so many firsts. His first smile, first tooth, first word, first step, but he was going to be there for the rest of it for sure. 

Pepper and Rhodey also absolutely adored him so much. Tony didn't think twice before asking them to be his Godparents and Peter loved playing tag with Uncle Rhody and Loved night-night stories with Aunt Pepper. Rhodey was determined to spoil his nephew and Pepper may deny it but she was no better. 

But no one was going to win that war other than Tony. Tony brought his kid everything he wanted in his first year but to his dismay, Peter hardly demanded things. His usual requests were movies with Daddy and Uncle Rhody and Aunt Pepper or cookies or want to be in the lab with him, so Tony took it upon himself to make sure that whatever Peter wanted was always there. 

Looking down at Peter, his lips quirked up watching the concentrated look on his face with his tiny tongue sticking out before he looked at his own papers, signing whatever Pepper asked him to and reading what he thought was Important. 

It was going to be lunch time soon and Pepper promised to join them so Tony sighed and put the papers in their file and leaned against the counter. "JARVIS ask Pepper what she wants to have for Lunch? And ask her how long is it going to take her?"  

He moved one hand over Peter's head and moved the curls from his face, his heart jumping when Peter smiled at him before looking back at his drawing, which he was hiding for him. 

" _Ms Potts desires to have Chinese today from Peter's favourite place."She also informs me that it would take her 15 minutes to arrive._  JARVIS's robotic voice filled the room and Tony hummed, playing with the bouncy ball in his hands. 

"Then please order the usual, JAR." Tony got up from his chair with a groan, feeling really lazy today and chuckled when Peter squeaked and covered the paper with his body and glared at Tony when he tried to sneak a peek. He groaned with boredom when he realized that it would take time for the food to get here and decided to watch Peter for the time being. 

It didn't take Pepper to long, thankfully to join them and she went first to Peter, kissing his forehead before greeting Tony. 

"Lord, I am so hungry." She sighed and got herself a glass of water, standing next to Tony, slowly sipping the drink when Peter suddenly slammed the crayon on the counter and looked up at them with a beaming smile. 

Instead of getting down on the floor, he climbed up on the island and grinned when Tony walked closer towards him, making sure he didn't fall. 

"I made you somting Daddy!" Hugging the paper to his chest, Peter looked at Tony with a twinkle in his eyes and turned the paper around, making the older man almost choked on his emotions. 

The drawing were stick figures, but Tony could make out himself and Peter with Mr Tuffy, his teddy. Tony and Peter were holding hands and even though it was a very plain and simple drawing, it was the first time Peter made him something like that. 

"It's me and Daddy!" his giggle made Tony look up at him and with a huge smile of his own, Tony scooped him up and hugged him close to his chest, machine gun firing kisses on his cheek as Rhodey describes it. 

"It's beautiful, baby. I love it." He smiled down at Peter who blushed at the compliment and hid his face in Tony's shoulder. 

Pepper smiled at the scene in front of her. She never could have fathomed that Tony would be such an amazing dad one day. Watching him with Peter never failed to warm her heart. 

Neitherless to say, Tony had framed the drawing and would often look at it when he missed Peter. 


	3. Age-15 mysterious

It was no strange to the kids in Midtown high that Peter Parker was a very mysterious kid. Freshmen to seniors knew something was up with the kid and only his best friends knew him well to not find his behaviour or that of the school staff strange when it came to him, especially.

For one, he was a quiet kid who only talked to his best friend Ned and Michelle but was unbelievingly sweet when talking to others and always helping if you asked him nicely. He was the grade topper, super smart and what half the school population found adorable about him was how much of a geek he was. 

But what was never explained was who his parents were, or the black Escalade SUV that dropped him and picked him up from school every day. They figured that Peter was rich but didn't flaunt his wealth like someone else in school. His clothes were usually plain or very stupid puny t-shirts, but anyone who knew fashion could spot his Burberry shoes from miles away and the very expensive brands he wore sometimes, like Bottega Veneta shoes, Bvlgari jackets, Louie Vuitton and Gucci that he wore once in a while. 

He was sort of the fashion icon in the school, but people also loved seeing a serious Peter Parker because he went from an adorable dork to a hot ass MF in a second even though it was a rare thing. 

But the biggest mystery remained who his parents were. They have never seen them on PTM's or how big or powerful they were because there was a bet going on in the school that the two new interns at school were actually his bodyguards. Some thought Peter was the son of a politician or a celebrity, some thought he was the kid of a very powerful businessman, and some thought he was Tony Stark's son. 

But Peter was obvious to the talk in the school as he walks among the mass of students towards his locker with a grin on his face when he spotted his best friend waiting for him. Both did their dorky handshake before they said hi to each other and ignored the looks they got from the people around him. 

MJ joined them later and the three sat somewhat at the back of the cafeteria, Peter laughing at the joke MJ told them with her deadpan look making it funnier than it already was. "Man... So dad wanted me to ask you guys what you think about spending the weekend at our place. We were planning a whole movie marathon and game night." He looked at his friends with a biggest smile and Ned was always down to spend more time at the Avengers tower and MJ would never admit it but she enjoyed spending time with these damn nerds. 

"Sounds awesome man! Your place is the coolest!" with a grin, Ned bounced happily in his seat and MJ just shrugged and nodded before going back to reading. 

"What I want to know is what your father really does, Penis. Because I sure as hell find it creepy that no one knows who he is, or do you even have a father?" with an ugly sneer on his face, Flash sat down next to Peter who looked at Flash with a nervous expression on his face and looked at his friend wondering how to reply. 

"Why does it matter to you what my dad does, Flash, or who he is." Shifting away from his bully, Peter frowned when he put his arm on his wrist and squeezed so hard that it hurts. Hissing he yanked his hand back and got up from his seat and frowned at Flash. 

"What's your problem?" He tried not to raise his voice but the look of satisfaction on Flash's face pissed him off. 

"My problem is that you Fucking flaunt around the school as if you own it, acting to be all nice and sweet. Bullshit! You are a freak, Parker. Hell, I think you don't even have a dad or parents and even if you do I bet they are into something Fucking Shady." The way he snarled at him and how he talked about his dad made him feel a new level of fury. 

His lips curled into a snarl of his own and people around them felt their eyes widen at the look of pure rage on Peter's face for the first time. Before he could say anything MJ put her hand on Peter's shoulder and whispered something in his ear and the tenseness left Peters body and he took a step back even if the anger didn't leave his face. 

At the same time, another voice joined the conversation and Peter knew the voice well. "I think its time for you to sit down Mr Thompson before you get into some trouble." There was a slight menace in the tone of the person's voice and Peter turned to look at John, the bodyguard his dad had appointed for him ever since he was a kid. 

There was pin-drop silence in the cafeteria and Peter cursed under his breath and grabbed his bag and walked out of the room followed by his friends who looked rather concerned. 

Flash, however, sat down next to his friends, ignoring the looks people sent him and everyone looked at the new intern, Mr Reese (Has Anyone here seen Person of interest?) who looked around the room once before himself walking out. 

So yeah, this was baffling for the kids in school. Peter Parker, half were sure that was not even his real name, was a damn mystery and people couldn't wait to find out more about him. 

* * *

**Bonus**

_"Is it bad that I just thought Peter looks Hot when he is Pissed?"_ A girl whispered, blushing when people around her started laughing, but no one denied the statement. 

 

 


	4. Age-2 First Day Home

Bringing Peter back to New York was a whole new level of sneaking for Tony. He was used to having the paparazzi follow him around everywhere and the odds that they would find them before he reached home was more in their favour than Tonys. Also, it won't help with keeping SHIELD in the loophole about not finding of about Peter. 

It would be hard but he was Tony Stark a genuine for not nothing and before he might have given them the benefit of the doubt that they could look into or keep an eye on him, but for Peter, he was going to add a whole new range of security protocols if he had to. 

He shifted Peter in his arms, his heart squeezing in his chest when he realised that his baby just fell asleep on his shoulder and Tony tried not to coo like a new mom, which he was starting to think he had become. They boarded the privet jet and Tony was careful not to wake him up as he sat down in his seat and buckled up, nodding at Rhodey who draped a fluffy blanket on his sleeping son. 

They talked in almost hushed whispers, not wanting to disturb him when after a first twenty minutes, Tony himself fell asleep, his cheek on top of Peter's head who snuggled more into his father's side. Pepper and Rhodey both took multiple photos, grinning at each other as they did. It was one and a half hour later, fifteen minutes before they were going to land that Peter stirred and Tony looked down sleepily himself waking from the nap a few minutes ago. 

At first, Peter looked around in surprise, his eyes watering in a panic until he looked at Tony with a watery pout on his face and Tony immediately smiled at him softly, hoping it would calm him down. Peter stared at his father for a few seconds before slowly putting his head back in the crook of his neck and yawning. 

"Hey buddy, you want to eat something? Its been a while since you ate." crooning softly, Tony hand his hand through Peter's hair. Nodding his head, Peter sat up straight and Tony turned him in his lap so he was facing Pepper and Rhodey, who smiled at Peter as soon as he saw them. 

"What do you want to eat sweety? Do you want fries or chicken nuggets?" Pepper got up from her seat to fix Peter whatever he wanted since they requested no air hostess on the flight this time. She was rewarded with a bright smile when Peter happily clapped his hand. "Chicken Nuggets!" He giggled when the other's chuckled and leaned back against Tony's chest. 

Tony could only guess that she had food prepared beforehand because she was back in a second with a small plate full of chicken nuggets and a small bowl with sauce in it. 

"So Happy is waiting for us at the airport and I requested airport authorities to restrict Paparazzi on the property. I also told Happy to take us straight to the basement parking and bring the Escalade with tinted windows." Tony let out a silent breath and wiped Peter'sface with a napkin when he managed to smear it with sauce before he looked at his CEO and smiled. 

"I don't know what i would do without you, Pep." He honestly didn't know what he would do without her. She knew what to do when both him and Rhodey were lost, not knowing how the fuck they were supposed to take care of a child. She told him last night that Peter was most comfortable with him, so while Peter was okay with staying with them, but she told him that for the first few weeks he would have to be there for Peter always. 

Peter managed to finish right before they were going to land and he giggled happily when Tony scooped him up and hugged him tightly with a silent laugh of his own. With one hand tightly holding Tony's and the other holding Rhodey's, Peter didn't notice how Pepper walked in front of them as if covering him in case there was Paparazzi. 

They were happy to find the area clear and Tony quickly opened the car door, letting Rhodey slide in first with Peter in his arms and then Pepper before he went around the car to sit in the front. 

Happy was turned around in his seat, looking at Peter with slight surprise on his face before looking at Tony who was smiling. 

"Hey, Petey." He turned around himself to get his son's attention and his chest warmed when those beautiful eyes blinked at him. "This is your Uncle Happy. He is Daddy's friend. Say hi to him." 

Happy has  _never_ in his life heard Tonny talk so gently but even he smiled when the two-year-old waved at him with a blush on his face. 

The Ride home was filled with Rhodey pointing things to Peter who practically had his face planted on the window, mesmerised by the tall buildings and sooo many cars. Peter's reaction was even better when Tony pointed at the tower and told him that is where they live. The kid looked awed by the whole thing, he looked ready to burst out of excitement. 

Happy parked in the privet basement parking and opened the door for Pepper who thanked him with a smile and almost missed when Peter leaned out of Rhodey's hands towards Tony, his arms stretched out and almost choked on his spit when Tony took him and kissed his cheek with a look of pure love on his face. 

When they entered the elevator, Peter almost jumped out of Tony's arms, startled when JARVIS greeted them. " _Welcome back sir, Col Rhodes, Miss Potts and Mr Hogan. I am afraid I don't know who the young sir is."_ The AI sounded curious for a robot, and Tony grin widened. He was just going to introduce his son to his greatest creations. 

"This JARVIS is my son, Peter and baby, that is JARVIS. He is daddy's AI and he will always be there if you need help, okay?" Looking at Peter who looked confused but shocked at the same time, the kid somehow managed to understand and nod. 

"I don' shee Jarbis, daddy." looking really confused, Peter looked at Tony with a frown much to everyone's amusement. 

"That's because JARVIS is not a person, baby. He is a robot that daddy made." Letting Peter down on the floor, they walked out of the elevator to the penthouse, everyone watching Peter walk around with a finger in his mouth and eyes wide as he looked around. The first place Peter went was to the window and gasped looking out but not going close enough that he could touch the glass. 

Tony watched Pepper walk off to where Peter's new room was supposed to be and came back with a smile. She had hired privet decorators and made them sigh a tone of NDAs before they started working on Peter's room. 

"Do you wanna see your room, buddy?" Tony offered his hand to Peter who nodded and took it, following the adults down the hall and peeked from behind Tony's legs inside his room. 

Maybe he had less of a reaction because he was just two years old or he didn't know what sort of reaction to expect from a toddler, because as soon as Peter saw his room, he walked inside, looked around and then looked back at Tony as if asking his permission and looking back at again when the new dad smiled encouragingly at him. 

He went straight to the huge teddy bear in the centre of the room and hugged it with a giggle and this time Tony cooed because that was fucking adorable. 

The adults, even Happy, spent the next few hours playing with Peter and showing him around. Tony watched Peter giggle in the living room with Rhodey who was tickling his sides and for some reason, his house looked brighter. 

He felt the years of tension, and pain leave his body when he saw Peter. He finally had something worth living for, and Tony loved it. He loved watching his kid play in his home. It felt more like a home now than before. Catching Pepper's eyes, Tony saw the warmth in her eyes to and the serene smile on her face. He could guess that she felt the same way he did. 

 


	5. Age 4- Tony you have to let him get a haircut!

Here is the thing, Pepper was not sure how to deal with Tony right now. She has been trying to get him to understand that, yes, Peter looked absolutely adorable with his long curly hair and it was the cutest thing in the world to see his shake his head and watch them bounce around, or the way he would blow them off his face, but he really needed a haircut. 

Maybe not short hair but trim it at least but Tony won't listen and it was getting on her nerves, so while he was stuck in a business meeting, Pepper had her hairdresser come over to the tower and she smirked as she went up to Peter's room. She entered the penthouse and immediately saw Peter in the centre, playing with block legos in his ironman pyjamas, his hair on his face and she saw the frown when he tried to move it away but it kept falling back. 

"Hey, bud, ready for your haircut?" Pepper kneeled down next to him and smiled at him when she met with a frown instead. Peter bit his lip before he opened his mouth and then closed it again before frowning once again. 

"But...daddy likes my hair. He will hate me if I cut it." His eyes almost looked glassy and Pepper was not frowning herself. "Oh No, sweety, Daddy loves you for you and not for your hair. He loves your long hair because he thinks you look adorable but he will still think you are adorable and the cutest after we get you a haircut." She spoke softly, trying not to upset him more and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. 

"And we won't cut it all. We are just getting a trim." With a smile, she offered a had to Peter who nibbled on his lips before putting his small hands in hers and then smiled an unsure smile at her. She helped him put his shoes on and guided him to the elevator, smiling when he held on to her hand and grinned up at her. She took him straight to the resident floor where her room was and smiled when she saw Issac waiting. 

"Issac, good to see you." air kissing on both cheeks, she saw the man's attention draw to Peter who was still clutching her hand and looking at him shyly but the hairdresser just smiled at pulled out a lollie and gave it to Peter who took it shyly but then smiled at him. 

The introductions were made and Pepper leaned against the counter in her bathroom, watching Issac carefully part his hair and cut through them when she heard the loud footsteps coming her way. She stepped out of the bathroom leaving the door opened and saw Tony stalking towards her, a bit anger on his face.

"I think I told you I didn't want my son getting a haircut." Even if his voice was above whisperers, Pepper heard the anger in them and rolled her eyes.   

"I find him equally adorable as you do Tony, but he has to trim his hair. I am not cutting it short or anything and an occasional trim is good for him." Pepper stepped aside so Tony could look at what was being done and he met with Peter looking at him through the mirror with a grin on his face, trying very hard not to move. 

"Look Daddy! Mr Issac gave me Lollipop." Taking the candy out of his mouth, he nodded slightly at the hairdresser before smiling at Peter. "That's nice of him buddy. Did you say thank you to him?" Tony had to put his hands in his pocket to stop himself from running his hand through his hair. 

His lips tilted up when Peter's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red when a uttered a meek 'No' before looking at Issac through the mirror, "Thank you, Mr Issac." He mumbled, still blushing and Tony chuckled. 

Issac himself laughed and grinned at Peter before slipping him another candy. "Your welcome, Peter." 

He stayed there for the rest of the haircut, talking to Peter who was telling him about the tower he with his blocks and the guessing game he played with JARVIS. Pepper also joined the conversation but Tony still glared at her even though she would just smile at him. 

It's not like Tony was going to admit that Peter's hair became a bit more curly now that they were a tad bit short but Pepper didn't need to hear that. She saw the huge smile on Peter's face when Tony told him how handsome he looked with his new haircut and that alone was enough for both Peter and Pepper. 

As for Issac, after signing a bunch of NDA's he gained a lifelong customer because Peter trusted only Issac with his hair when he grew up.


	6. Age 5 Possessive

Anyone who has ever met Tony knew that if he ever had a kid, he would be the reckless parent or the lost parent who didn't know what to do with his kid. But that was before they saw him with Peter. 

It was as if he did a complete 180 degree when he met Peter because Tony was what you call a helicopter parent but also a freaking cool dad at the same dad. But what no one expected Tony to be was be so possessive of his son. 

It was quite a shock to SHIELD and the Avengers team that Tony managed to keep his son a secret from them for two years even Natasha, but for some reason, they could understand why once they met Peter. He was such a little ball of sunshine who was constantly happy and buzzing with excitement that it was not long before every one of the Avengers was in love with the little kid. 

Which was also what made Tony so possessive over his kid. For the first time in his life, he had a human who loved and adored him, someone he would die for and his damn team would always manage to interrupt their daddy and baby time together ever since they learned about him which was irritating as it is but they would also scoop him away from him for themselves that Tony couldn't help himself. 

He couldn't deny Peter anything, obviously, so when he would smile and follow the others to play with them Tony couldn't stop him but he could stop them and that he would. 

It amused the others to no end when Tony would glare at them or scowl at them over the kid's shoulder when they would ask Peter if he wanted to play with them. Clint loved the way Tony growled out of frustration when he would ask Peter if they wanted to play good cop and robber. He would stick his tongue out like a child to tease the billionaire and it was scary when Tony glared a true glare at him. 

Natasha was no better. Tony could only guess it was her way of taking revenge on him for hiding his son from him but it still pissed him off when he and Peter would be in the lab and  _auntie Nat_ could come in and ask if Peter wanted to learn Russian or if he wanted to help her prank Clint back. The satisfied glint in her eyes when Peter would jump on his feet and run towards her pissed Tony off. 

Thor was a bit better or maybe he was smart after all because he could see how it affected Tony when they would Steal Peter away from him. He saw the way Tony would wait the whole day to spend time with his son with a  smile on his face only for someone to snatch him away after he got his usual 'daddy is home hug' from Peter. He would never admit but he saw the hurt in Tony's eyes when they distracted Peter. 

Steve didn't really scoop Peter away but he would be there to play with him when Clint or Natasha would bring him and in Tony's eyes, he was equally at fault. 

Bruce was the best so far since he would talk to Peter and loved him same as the others but left Peter and Tony alone when they would be together. So it was not really Tony's fault that he had JARVIS tell him when the others were coming their way and he would forbid them from coming up on their floor until their me time was over or lock his lab and pull the blinds so Peter won't see who was outside. 

But Peter was a smart kid himself. He loved his new aunts and uncles and it was fun to play with them but he saw how sad his daddy looked when he would leave to play with them. He knew his daddy missed him when he left and Peter didn't want his daddy to be sad so after they came back from a mission, Tony sighed knowing he won't get to spend his evening alone with his baby. 

The entered the common room and a small body collided with his leg and he grinned when Peter looked up at him with a huge smile on his face. Bending down he opened his arms and Peter was quick to wrap his arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as a five-year-old could.

Smiling into the hug, Tony picked him up and chuckled when he hung on to him like a baby monkey. "Hey, baby. I missed you." Kissing the crown of his head, Tony walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. "I missed you too daddy." the voice was muffled but Tony heard the smile in it anyways. 

"Hey there Pete." a third voice joined them and Tony sighed. 'here we go' he thought. Looking over his shoulder he saw Clint looking kind of smug but unlike other days Peter didn't leave Tony's arms and instead just waved at him with a smile. The smug look flattered a bit and Tony frowned. 

"Do you wanna play with Legos?" There was a hopeful tone in Clint's voice but Peter just gripped his daddy's shirt and politely shook his head. "Sorry Uncle Clint but I want to stay with Daddy today." Now the smug look was replaced with a small smile and with a shrug Clint walked out of the kitchen, meanwhile, Tony looked at Peter confused. 

"You don't have to stay with me, baby. You can play with your Uncle Clint." He placed his finger under Peter's chin, urging him to meet his eyes and saw a blush on his face. With a shake of his head, Peter put both his hands on his shoulder to stable himself before he spoke. 

"But then I can't play with Daddy. I want to play with you." His voice was so meek and bashful and Tony felt his heart burst out of happiness in his chest. "Oh yeah?" he managed to say, a bit choked on emotions when Peter grinned up at him. 

"Yeah! Playing with daddy is the best!" He clapped his hands and giggled and Tony tried not to cry because he had a reputation. Clearing his throat he smiled a big smile and hugged him before kissing his cheeks. 

"I love playing with my spider Monkey too." grinning, they both went to his room, not noticing the team grinning at them.

"He is so adorable." Steve sighed with a soft smile on his face and the others just nodded their heads. That he was and everyone who knew Peter knew that. 

 


	7. Age-7 Birthday boy

There were many milestones in life that Tony thought about from time to time, but when it came to Peter he realised he hated how fast time was going by. It was just four and half years ago he brought his son home and now, he was already turning seven. It was sad, but at the same time, he was excited for his baby. 

He woke up with a familiar warmth surrounding it and lifted his head ever so slightly to see Peter in between him and Pepper, his leg on top of Tony's stomach while he slept on his stomach reaching for Pepper. Waking up like this was one of his favourite things in the world when he would see both the people he loved right as he opened his eyes. 

With a smile, he got up from bed draping the blanket on Peter and quietly shuffled out of the room and went straight to the kitchen. Being the birthday boy, Peter deserved the best breakfast today, so Tony took his time making him and Pepper some pancakes and bacon, making sure they had his juice and fixed himself and Pepper some coffee. 

He was almost done with the bacon when two arms wrapped around his waist and the familiar scent of citrus entered his nose, he smiled and tilted his head just enough to kiss his girlfriend, loving how her own lips curled into a smile. 

"Breakfast for the birthday boy?" Putting her head on his shoulder, she stole a piece of bacon from the plate, happily munching as Tony hummed and kissed her cheek. 

"Yup. Birthday boy gets whatever he wants." grinning as Pepper rolled her eyes, Tony handed her her cup of coffee and smiled when she took a sip and sighed. They both looked up when they heard the light pitter patter of feet coming in their direction and they were greeted with a sleepy Peter, who although smiling, went straight to his dad and wrapped his hands around his waist and yawned. 

"Happy Birthday, kiddo." Tony ruffled his hair and smiled when Peter grinned sleepily at him. "Thank you, Daddy." He stepped back and went straight to Pepper for a hug making both the adults chuckle. Pepper wrapped her hands around his little body and kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday, sweetie." She fixed his hair a bit and the smile never leaving her face when Peter kissed her cheek. 

"Alright Birthday Boy, breakfast time and then go get ready. Your uncles and Aunt are waiting for you." Tony smiled and pulled the chair for him and smiled when he grinned happily, pulling the plate close to him and happily started munching on his bacon. Pouring him some juice he chuckled when Peter made a happy noise and mumbled a small thank you. 

They ate their breakfast in silence and once everyone was done, Tony helped Peter get ready, helping him slide into comfortable pyjamas and t-shirt and taming his hair a bit, before dressing up himself. He had told his team that there is no way they were ambushing him this morning so right now they were waiting to form them at Steve's floor and Tony smirked when Clint asked him to hurry up via text. 

 Pepper entered the room when Tony was buttoning his suit and she leaned against the door watching with Peter amusement as he stood behind his father, acting to do the same actions as the older man. Rolling his eyes, Tony pinched Peter's cheeks with a smirk enjoying when he groaned and swatted his hands away. 

"Come on Bud. If we don't go now, your Aunt Nat is going to kill me." Chuckling, he ushed Peter to hurry up and grabbed Pepper's hand, intertwining their fingers with a smile. 

The moment Tony's team saw Peter, they erupted into cheers and Tony watched with a smile when Clint tossed him in the air making the seven-year-old laugh out of delight. 

"Happy Birthday!" 

Peter grinned when he got a hug from everyone in the room and thanked them for the birthday wishes. They insisted that Peter opens the gifts now and Pepper and Tony could only look at them with bemused expressions when the adults surrounded the kid, as excited as Peter was to open his gifts. 

"Here! This is from me!" Clint declared first and pushed the gift towards him with a triumph look. "Thank you, uncle Clint!" Grinning, Peter picked up the wrapped present and he archer rolled his eyes fondly. "Frist open the gift, Pete."  

Tearing the wrapping paper, a surprised gasp was heard and Peter pulled out a set of Limited edition DC comic books. He surprised Clint when he launched himself and hugged the archer with all his might. "Thank You!!!" His voice was filled with Happiness, and Clint just rubbed his back with a soft smile on his face. "Your welcome buddy." 

Once the cute moment passed, (Natasha took pictures) Steve handed Peter his gift and Peter accepted it with a smile. He opened it carefully and again gasped at what he found inside. It was Peter's favourite star wars comic signed by Mark Hamill and Peter looked so stunned, he didn't even move for a solid few seconds. 

"Oh My God!" suddenly Uncle Steve was also tackled into a hug and the grin on everyone's face was enough to tell how happy Peter made them Happy. After a thousand thank yous, Peter was snatched up by his father, who made him sit back laughing at how happy Peter looked. 

"My Turn." With a faint smile, Natasha passed her gift to Peter and he took it happily, looking at the small box for a few seconds before he looked at Natasha confused, this time getting an encouraging smile from the assassin and slowly opened the box. 

There were no gasps or happy exclamations but Tony saw the tears pool in his eyes and he automatically rubbed his arms in soothing motion while peeking over his shoulder to see what it was and his own throat clogged for a second. It was a bracelet that Peter's mom used to wear and the only thing that Peter had carried with him everywhere until it got lost. 

There was no tackling this time but Peter did hug Natasha for more than a few minutes, whispering heartfelt thankyous and sniffling, trying not to cry. He slipped in the strap silver bracelet on and wiped his eyes. 

Bruce was next and his gift had removed the emotional moment from the room, making Peter laugh when he pulled out a bunch of lego sets with a separate hulk Lego case. The scientist also got him a few books on science knowing Peter shared the interest and love of the subject with his father. 

Thor got a gift that was like a huge no from both Pepper and Tony but Peter loved it so they may let him have it. It was a set of daggers and books about the nine realms and its secrets. Tony had taken the daggers away as soon as Peter opened it and he made a face when Natasha told him she would teach Peter how to use them. 

Lastly Tony had not just got Peter a something but rather a whole room that he was obsessed with even in his teen years. With his hand in his father's and hopefully a mom someday (Pepper) They took him to the floor which Tony had kept for Peter when he was a teen and walked past the half decorated living room to a room right next to his future room and opened the door. 

There was a choking sound from not only Peter but Clint and Thor as well when they saw inside the said room. The whole place was converted into an inside playground, filled with slides and ball pits, rope ladders and decks looking like it was a pirate ship and the ball pit was the waterbody. 

It wasn't even Peter who jumped in first and almost everyone snorted when Clint whooped loudly and buried himself in the fun room. 

As for Peter, he stood there for what seemed like a minute before he turned around and gave his dad the biggest of the biggest hugs ever, making Tony smile yet feel choked up on so many emotions. 

Neither less to say, the whole group, including Pepper, spent their entire day in the fun room playing. It was also the room where you would find Thor, Clint, Peter, Ned, MJ and later Sam and Bucky in all the time.

Everyone loved how Peter exclaimed right after dinner that "This was my best birthday ever!" 

A few years later, it was Peter only who had to tell his father to slow down and not buy him whatever he could find.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Age 17- Umm...How do you know you are in Love?

At first, Peter though something was wrong with him until he realised that his heart was beating fast for a reason or why he was so distracted all the time. He always knew that MJ was special to him because she was not only his friend but someone who understood him, who knew when something was wrong with him or what to do when he would blank out. 

But recently, he couldn't stop thinking about her, his heart would beat faster when she would sit next to him when she smiled at his jokes or even called him a dork or a loser with a fond grin on her face. He would spend hours at night thinking about her and Peter realized that he had a crush on MJ, but crush felt just wrong to describe how he felt about her, so he decided to ask the one person who could help him. 

* * *

It was Saturday and both Tony and Peter were in the lab, working on individual projects. Tony would keep glancing at his son, knowing something was on his mind by just looking at him. He looked so jumpy and nervous and his cheeks had a blush on them that made him smirk. 

Either it was going to be something really stupid or really embarrassing for the kid to ask when he looked so bashful without even addressing the topic. So he waited. He worked on his own thing, knowing Peter would say whatever was on his mind once he found the courage. It took him fifteen minutes to do so and Tony turned around when Peter started speaking. 

"Umm..dad?" he peaked at him from under his lashes and Tony smiled and raised his eyebrow at him. He chuckled when Peter started fidgeting and avoided looking at him. 

"Umm...How...How do you k-know that you are...arr." Covering his face with his hand he groaned and Tony waited patiently for him to stop being embarrassed. 

"You are what, Petey?" He prodded when he realised that Peter was not going to say anything soon. 

Looking at him once again, the teen managed to complete the sentence with the deepest blush he had seen on his face. "That you are in...Love?" 

Now that was not the question that Tony thought Peter would ask. He thought he would ask something like how do you work a button phone, or how do you know you are gay, or anything like that, but for him to ask Tony how he knew he was in Love had surely made him stop for a solid few seconds before he spoke.

"Love?" the only word he could utter, almost sounded like he was choking and his eyes widened looking at Peter who was avoiding looking at him. Then it clicked in his mind and the shock was replaced with a smirk. 

"Love, huh? So, Who is it? " he laughed when Peter blushed even more and groaned before glaring at him but he looked like an angry chipmunk so Tony kept on laughing. 

"Forget it." Pouting, the teen got up from his chair, embarrassed and was about to leave when Tony caught his hand. 

"Alright alright, sorry. I'll be serious now." Pulling him back, Tony made him sit on the bench next to him and grinned at him. "It's MJ isn't it." He chuckled when Peter ducked his head suddenly and buried them in his hands, groaning, "Daaaad!"

"Okay okay. I won't do it again. Promise bud." trying to pry the hands of Peter's face, a gentle smile touched Tony's lips. He started speaking even though Peter refused to look at him. 

"Well...you know you are in love when you wake up wanting to see that person. When you are aware of what they like, what they don't like when they a pissed, when they are happy. When it makes you happy when they are happy...you know?" slowly running his hands through Peter's hair he smiled at him, finally having his attention. 

"When you are always thinking about them, about their safety, their health, the little things they do. And i know it's a scary feeling, bud, but if you really love her you should tell her, you know." His voice became unbelievingly nostalgic and Peter could just stare at the expression on his father's face. 

"Umm...I... don't know...but..." The look on Peter's face made Tony worry for a second when he saw the fear and the worry but he knew he was going to be there to guide him through it all. 

"What if...she doesn't like me back?" Brown eyes sought his father's and the only expression he saw was a smirk. 

"I think she likes you too, Pete. But maybe you should talk to your auntie Nat or Pepper about this okay? They will help you in that department." Getting up, Tony picked his empty coffee mug and was about to leave to give Peter a few minutes alone to think when strong but thin arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the warmth of Peter's breath on his back. 

"Thank you," he mumbled and Tony could only imagine the blush on his face. Patting his hands he smiled to himself, "It's okay Pete. After all, it's my duty as your dad to help you. You know...maybe we should talk about the bee's and stuff right now too." smirking he laughed when Peter jumped back with a groan. 

"Daaaad!!" 

"Now listen, kiddo, when a boy, like you, falls in love, he wants to explore more..." 

"Oh My God!! Shut Up" 

"And by explore I mean Sex..." 

"I hate you." 

"I love you too, buddy." 

 


	9. Age-4 Hello Avengers Part 1

For Tony, it was a big accomplishment that for two years, he managed to keep Peter a secret from his team and SHIELD. It was tough at times when the team wanted to come over and he had to make sure none of his toys was in view, or Peter was with Pepper or Rhodes. He managed to create a system they would warn him beforehand if SHIELD tried to look at the surveillance camera's and he would just put them in a loop. 

But now, everyone was getting suspicious and there were moments when Natasha would just glare at him and not say anything. Fury didn't like that Stark made new firewalls around his whole system and none of his people could crack it. Furthermore, the Avenger's noticed that one of Tony's friend was always missing. If Pepper was there, then Rhodes won't be and if Rhodes was, then Pepper won't be. 

Tony stopped drinking and hosting parties at his Tower, he would vanish for days at times and no one noticed. But the biggest of all was how...happy Tony looked. He looked younger and more radiant and no one had any idea why until they saw who was behind this whole thing. 

It was Fury's idea to hold the meeting at Avenger's tower and as reluctant Tony was, he couldn't say no without rousing more suspicion, so he had to say yes and Left Rhodes in charge of Peter because Pepper was in Tokyo. But he was a bit worried today. Peter just recovered from a fever and he didn't sleep a wink last night because of a nightmare. 

As sweet as he was, tired Peter was a nightmare himself. 

"Stark! Can you at least act like you are paying attention!" Tony looked at the angry pirate who snapped at him and raised his hands in surrender. 

"You are too distracted today." Natasha leaned forward with her eyes narrowed and he just shrugged and smiled at her, "Can't help it. I'm bored." 

"Bored or is it something else?" tilting her head, Tony understood the action so well. He knew she was trying to get him to talk, so instead of saying anything, he shrugged, ignoring how almost everyone in the room either sighed or frowned at him.  

* * *

Rhodes and Peter were both in the living room, watching Toy Story and Peter's head was in Rhodes lap and the rest of his body tucked warmly in his blanket. 

"You going to take a nap, Petey?" Rhodes caressed his head, hoping to lul the toddler into sleep but Peter shook his head and pouted. 

"I am waiting for daddy." his voice was a bit rough and Rhodes saw the red rim of his eyes and sighed, concerned that if he didn't rest well, he was going to get a fever once again. 

"It's going to take Daddy a while to come back, buddy. You should take a nap so when you wake up you can play with him." with a gentle tone, Rhodes rubbed Peter's back and almost groaned when the four-year-old shook his head and frowned. 

"No. I want daddy." Sitting up instantly, Rhodes felt his eyes widen at the demand and he automatically put Peter in his lap. "Daddy is busy, buddy. But he will be back soon." 

His concern turned into a full-blown panic when tears welled in Peter's eyes. "No! I want daddy." hitting Rhodey on his chest with his tiny fist, Peter tried to get away but Rhodes caught his hand and made him look at him. 

"Hey, hey. I know you want daddy, bud, but you can't disturb him okay. He is working right now. How about you take a nap and you won't even know when Daddy is here." Rhodes calmed a little when Peter calmed down a bit, only small sniffles coming out of him before said. "Okay...but i want Mr truffle." looking at Rhodes with big glassy eyes, the air force piolet was on his feet in seconds. 

"Wait here." Rhodes set him on the couch and as soon as the man was out of view, Peter jumped off the couch and ran towards the elevator which JARVIS opened for him and said, "Jarvis, i want daddy." 

The AI could only show its amusement in his voice and said  _' Of course young sir."_

When Rhodes came back he dropped the teddy on the ground and ran towards the elevator, cussing. "That little...just like his fucking dad!" 

* * *

 

Tony had started paying attention to what Fury was saying when maybe on instinct he looked out of the glass window and saw his son walking in the hall with tears in his eyes, barefoot and on the verge of crying looking around. 

He was about to get up when he saw Rhodes run towards Peter and pick him up when the tears started spilling. 

"Is...Is that a kid?" someone said but Tony was not paying attention. Quickly he was out of his seat and out of the room, not caring if the team followed him and frowning when he heard his son wailing and the apologetic look Rhodes sent him.

"Daddy!" hands stretching out towards him, Peter tried to get out of Rhodes hold, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks and eyes red. Tony didn't waste a second and took Peter in his hands and hugged him tightly, his heart shattering when tiny sobs wrecked his little body. 

"Its okay, bambino. Daddy is here." Rubbing his back Tony tried to make him calm down.

"Wait...No no no. He is your son!?" Clint pointed at the crying mess in his hands and Tony glared at him before turning around, whispering something to Rhodes and walking towards the elevator. 

The team and Fury included went to follow but Rhodes stopped them. 

"Maybe after five minutes. Peter doesn't sleep with strangers around him." A sheepish look on the man's face and everyone looked at him with bewilderment. 

What the hell was happening. 

 


	10. Age 4- Hello Avengers Part 2

Eerily silence surrounded the whole group, even Fury wanted to say something but the moment he had raised his voice, Stark threatened to throw him out of the window if Peter got up from his nap. 

He took his time explaining his story and ignored the comments that he should have told them beforehand or this was not something that was supposed be kept a secret and Tony shut them up with one glare. 

"Listen. You might be my team and what I do concern's you but you don't get to decide what is good for my son, get it? If i want to keep him from anything which is dangerous for him, i will. So I don't want a single document in SHIELD files about him until i say so." The last part was directed to Fury who frowned and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the expression on Tony's face.

"I will delete your whole database if I find anything I don't approve of on your system, believe me, I will." Tony glared at Fury and only stopped when he nodded and backed off. 

"So...you're a dad now." Clint broke the tense silence and Tony looked at him for a second before smiling a small smile. "Yeah, I'm a dad." the calm expression was back on his face and Steve cleared his throat and asked. 

"So, what's his name?" He leaned forward and Tony looked at Rhodes who nodded and then looked at him. "Peter Benjamin Stark. He is four year's old." Tony looked down the hall suddenly when he heard someone yawn and smiled at Peter who was rubbing his eyes. 

The four-year-old opened his eyes lazily until they were wide open when he saw the strangers in the room and blushing he rushed to where his dad was and hid his face in his lap. 

Tony smiled at him and ran his hand through his curls before picking him up and setting him in his lap. 

"Say, hi baby. They are Daddy's friend."  Tony raised Peter's head gently and chuckled when he saw how shy he looked, but being a good boy, Peter put his head on Tony's chest and looked at the adults in the room and waved his hand before burying his face back in his chest. 

Tony just smiled and rubbed his back and looked back at his team. Natasha and Bruce had their eyes glued to Peter and Steve and Clint were looking at him with a strange expression on his face. "It's strange seeing you like this Stark," Clint admitted and Tony just rolled his eyes. 

The attention was back at Peter when he tapped Tony hands and Tony saw him peeking at him from under his lashes. "I am hungry dada." rubbing his eyes, Peter had a small pout on his face and Tony hummed and got up with him in his hands with ease and took him to the kitchen. 

"You want to eat fruits or a sandwich?" Tony sat him on the counter and opened the fridge when Peter mumbled Fruits. He was still shy because of the lady from before and the other people were in the kitchen with them making him fiddle with his sleeves. 

"Hi, My name is Natasha." the lady put her hand in front of Peter and even though he felt shy, Peter took the hand and smiled at her. 

"I'm Peter." he didn't see how Natasha looked at him for a few seconds when he took the fruit bowl out of his dad's hand. 

Soon everyone made introductions and before anyone realised, Peter was sitting on his playing mat in the middle of the room while everyone talked around him, about him. Even Fury was really interested in the little kid. 

Tony took Peter's temperature to be sure if he was fine and hummed happily when it was normal temperature before giving him his juice, Smiling when his little Bambi went to every adult in the room asking if they wanted a sip. 

No one said no when Peter asked if they wanted to play and soon Steve and Clint were beside him building a fort with block legos and for god sakes, even Fury sat down to play with him once. 

"He is a sweet kid." Bruce told him, sitting beside Tony who was watching Peter with a smile on his face. Something flickered on Tony's face when he whispered with a genuin smile, "The best." 

 


	11. Age-17 Social Media Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news headlines were somewhat along the lines 'Tony Stark has a son?' and below it was a Photo of Peter and Tony after the Charity Event he had to attend with Pepper and Dad and Peter could only sigh. He knew this was the beginning before the official announcement was made right before his graduation in a few weeks. 
> 
> Dad had decided it was better that, they were the ones to release the information than someone else finding out at college and making it a controversy. So he just sighed and waited.

 

 **Tony Stark @IMironman:** photo attached (It was Peter as a 2-year-old in Tony's arms sleeping with his head on his chest and other holding his finger while Tony smiled at the camera.)

  _I can't believe he is going to be 18 in a few months._

_Retweet: 345K Likes:768K_

 

 **Ironfam @IloveIronman:**   _Oh! My! Fucking! God! chsipahfihsfpabfipdi!!!!_

_**Bexiii @Imaflowa:** Someone please tell me this is true! Oh my god, he has a Kid!!!!_

_**Bro &hoe @Iamgayyyy:** We Stan Irondad! I wonder what his son looks like? _

_**QueerQueen @IamLesbo:** AHHHHH! Fuck! I knew It!! _

**_OhHEll @Nooooo:_ ** _My Heart is about to explode..._

_**Dancing @queen123:** Can we talk about how cute the kid is and how soft Tony stark looks here, please!!_

_**Steve Roger @CaptainAmerica** (Verified) : Aww, he looks so cute. Didn't grow up at all. RT-45K Likes:675k_

_**Natasha @BlackWidow** (Verified) : I wish he stayed that little. RT:56K Likes:345K _

* * *

 

\---"The whole internet is in shambles after Tony Stark AKA Iron man tweeted what looked like a picture of him and his Son! He said and i quote _' I can't believe he is going to be 18 in a few months."_ With wide eyes, the talk show host addressed her audience and smiled when People cheered happily. 

"It is amazing that the man who is in spotlight 24/7 managed to keep something this big out of the public eyes for years! I mean... I am so surprised but i want answers! I want to know his name, how he looks if he is a genius like his dad. We don't even have the name of the boy yet!" She raised her hand in exasperation and shook her head when people laughed. 

\---'Tony Stark's son hidden from the world for 18 years.' The newspaper headlines read and The whole team just smiled and shared looks among each other, ignoring the nervous teen who answered Ned's excited questions. 

* * *

 

 **Virginis Potts** **@PepperPotts** (Verified) **:** (A photo of 17-year-old Peter sitting with his back towards the camera and you can see the NewYork Skyline in front of him)  _One of the most genuine and heartwarming people I know. <3_

_RT:234K  likes:781K_

_**Bexiii @Imaflowa:** I think i died..._

_**ThisBitch @EmptyYEET:** why is back look hot tho? _

_**Ashad @Surgam:** One of these days they are going to show his face. _

_**BabyShark @DODODODO:** Pepper Potts staning her fiance's son is a mood. _

_**Dancing @queen123:** Umm...does he has a tweeter or IG account? _

_**Bro &Hoe @Iamgayyyy:** if my username doesn't say it all then i will...I am Gay all over again. _

_**Clint Barton @Hawkeyeeee** (Verified) **:** Damn Kid, who let you so close to the window?  RT: 678K Likes:789K_

_**Steve Roger @CaptainAmerica** (Verified): He is, isn't he? RT:542K Likes:378K_

_**Bruce Banner @Don'tmakemeangry(** Verified): Kids grow up so fast. RT:987K Likes:878k_

_**Ironfam @Iloveironman:** I live for domestic Avengers. _

* * *

_**Stark Industries @SIofficial:** Live Press Conference with Tony Stark, CEO Pepper Potts, Col.James Rhodes with NewYork Media Department on 23rd July at 7:00 pm  
_

_RT:987K Likes:1097K_

_**CNN @CNNbrk** : We will be there!_

_**FoxNews @FoxNewsBrn:** Finally some answers for the most asked question_

_**Daily Budge @DailyBudge:** TONY STARK'S ILLEGITIMATE SON!!_

_- **Tony Stark @IMironman** (Verified): Say that to my face, I dare you! RT:2376K Likes:789K_ _\_

_**IronFam @Iloveironman:** Ohhhhh! Angry Iron dad!_

_**BeatandBooty @Uwuuu:** Kick his asss!_

_**Bro &Hoe @iamgayyyy:** What you say about my boo you fucker!_

_**BabyShark @DODODODO:** You make me sick! _


	12. Age-17 Social Media Au 2

_Press Conference_

_The buzz of excitement was overflowing in the room and all over the country. News channels from around the world were present in one single room, everyone there and at home waiting for the owner and his friends to come up on stage so that they could get their answers._

_After what seemed like hours, finally, Pepper Potts entered the room with Col. Rhodes and Tony Stark in a row and cheers and claps filled the room. People watching the television could see the amused smiled on their faces as they took their place and adjusted the mics._

_"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for coming. Before we start I request everyone of you to maintain the decorum of this press conference and everyone will get a chance to ask questions so please be patient."  Pepper started with a smile and Tony gave her a fond look before turning towards the crowd._

_"We are sure that everyone is wondering about the recent tweets and as much as I hate it, it is time that we start addressing the future of SI. So let's begin." She continued and squeezed Tony's hand under the table. Pointing at the man in a grey suit in the front row, everyone waited for the question._

_"Mr Stark. Harrison from CNN. My question to you is, what is the name of your son?" asked with a grin, everyone in the room chuckled at the impatient tone and even Tony smiled._

_"I knew this was going to be the first question." with a smirk, Tony cleared his throat and leaned forward. "His name is Peter Benjamin Stark and he just graduated from Highschool." There was a soft smile on Tony's face that the press has never seen before and they were eating it up._

_"Maria from NBC news. Why all the secrecy?" With the notepad in hand, she waited for him to speak and a flicker of emotion went through his face._

_"It's a known thing that I am Ironman and even before i became one, with what happened in Afghanistan, I didn't want to put Peter in a situation as a kid that would threaten his life, neither did I want him to grow up with the media hanging over his head and denying him any chance of having a normal childhood." Tony watched how they looked at him for a few seconds before the lady cleared her throat and nodded._

_"Grayson from ABC news. Obviously, your son, Peter, is the heir of SI but is he a genius like yourself or do you think that he would only manage the company and leave the R &D to the people? _

_Frowning Tony tapped his finger on the table, a bit agitated. "Nonsense! Peter is a genius, better than I am to be honest. He was the scholar kid at his school and I never doubted that he can't take over the company."_

_The questions kept on flowing, people talking about Peter's roll in SI or when he was going to be officially introduced to the world until the question shifted to Pepper and Rhodes._

_"Col. Rhodes. We would like to know from your point of view how it was like having Peter around as a kid?"_

_Rhodey had a small smirk on his face and he grinned as if looking directly at the camera and said "He was a menace." before laughing and smiled._

_"Joking. I can feel Tony's glare." Rhodes laughed with the people and winked at Tony who rolled his eyes._

_"Peter was and still is the most innocent and sweet person you could ever meet. He was very energetic as a kid and it was such a task to make him take a nap." this time all three of them snorted and Tony put his hand over his mouth trying to hide a smile._

_"No, it was...amazing to have him around and it still is. For the team and for Tony especially, Peter was that breath of fresh air that we all needed." Pepper had a fond smile on her face and grinned at Rhodes._

_"Ms.Potts. You are marrying Mr Stark in a few months. How do you feel about being the mother of his son?"_

_"Well...I would be honoured to be his mother, to be honest. We...Peter and I have a close relationship and I have always seen him as my son, so I love the idea about actually being his mom."_

_The media and people were for once shown the rare side of both Pepper and Tony since both always have a mask on their face when they talk to the media. The viewers at home were already trying to look for a Peter Benjamin Stark but found nothing._

_Until...Peter was finally allowed to have one._

* * *

 

_@IMironman @CaptainAmerica @BlackWidow @Hawkeyeeee @Dontmakemeangry @JamesRhodey @PepperPotts started following @MiniStark_

 

 

 


	13. Age-14 Bad Day

Today was not a good day for Peter. Usually, after a long day, even if it went horrible, Peter was able to cheer himself up, but today, today was fucked up.

First, he came back late from patrol and had forgotten he had homework and was up until 2:45 in the morning before he finally managed to go to bed, then he got up late and didn't even have time to grab breakfast and was super late to school, getting detention in the first period. He forgot to bring lunch money and curtsy to MJ and Ned shared food with his friends. 

After Lunch, his spidey senses were a freaking mess and his headache kept on building up he didn't notice the football coming his way and almost getting a concussion let alone the embarrassment he felt. 

John was ready to send him home but his chemistry test was more important and by the time school was over, Peter felt like shit. He was hungry and sleepy but he had a shit tone of homework and assignments to compleat and he really wanted to go be Spiderman today. or maybe not. 

When they finally reached the tower, the building headache turned into a full-blown sensory overload and Peter almost whimpered when FRIDAY greeted him. 

 _"You are dehydrated Peter, and your fatigue level is more than 70%. I am afraid I have to inform Boss."_ Her concerned chime added more pain to the teen and for once he didn't care. He just wanted his bed. 

So when he finally stopped at his floor, he ignored Sam, Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha playing Mario Cart in his living room and stumbled towards his room, not caring if they were concerned or worried and as soon as he hit the bed, he was out. 

When he got up at 6:30 and the moment he got up, tears welled up in his eyes. As much as Peter loved to study and learn more, he hated Highschool. He still had homework and he could bet that if he sat down now and didn't get up until the whole thing was finished it would be close to ten. 

Plus his head still hurts. 

A knock on his door was what distracted him from his momentarily panic and his Dad stepped in with a frown on his face, understanding eyes watched him with concern and when he ran his hand through his hair, Peter nuzzled his palm, trying to take as much comfort as he could. 

"You good, kiddo?" Tony sat down in front of him and watched how tears pooled in his eyes again, making him quite concerned. 

"I hate high school." That was all Peter said and Tony's heart melted when he watched Peter rub his eyes and whimpered before rubbing his head. 

"What happened buddy?" Keeping his voice as gentle as he could, he raised one hand towards Peter's head and gently massaged his head, frowning when he found how hot his head was. 

"I had a horrible day at school, dad. I got detention and I forgot Lunch Money. The teachers gave us so much homework and told us that if we don't give it by tomorrow they will deduct marks from assessment papers and my head hurts so much and it won't just go away!" More tears of frustration pooled in Peter's eyes and he didn't hesitate when dad pulled him for a hug, rubbing his back.

"How about, we get you fed and you take tomorrow off? I will tell your school that we are leaving the state for urgent matters and you have to come along. I don't think they would say no to Ironman." Finally Tony relaxed when Peter giggled against his chest and moved back a bit. 

"I'd like that." He mumbled with a shy grin and Tony just smiled at him. 

"Come on, Bambi. Everyone is worried about you." Tony offered his hand to Peter and frowned seeing he didn't change out of his clothes. 

"First take a bath. Then show your face to everyone and eat something. If you have a headache, take an Advil and we can watch some movie, alright?" ruffling Peter's hair, Tony grinned when Peter nodded with a smile. 

Later, he watched the team fuss over Peter and Peter blush every time they did that. He kept a close eye on him throughout the movie, making sure he didn't feel too uncomfortable. 

But in the end, Pepper had to hold him off from yelling at the school for stressing kids so much.  


	14. Age-15 A mission Assist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil war took place but not at that extreme level. Steve told Tony about Bucky and His parents, Spiderman sneaked into the fight, Data dump was managed by Tony who only took out Hydra's information.

A clammy hand fisted by his side, he tried to be as still as he could walking behind Steve into the building with Sam behind him and Natasha in a distance. His Heart thumped in his chest as they walked past the gaping people into the elevator. 

Stark Tower. Steve managed to convince him that it would be alright to come here. His body was so tense it could be mistaken for a statue and he tried to ignore the way the three looked at him. Taking deep breaths when the Elevator door opened, Natasha stepped out first and Bucky looked around, stopping in his steps.

Right, Tony has a kid. He saw the books and papers scattered around the room, sweatshirts and schoolbags, with what looked like hundred's of photo's on the wall, pencil poking out of the couch cushion and school blazer haphazardly dangling from the arm of the chair. It looked like a...home. Still as tense as he was, this place calmed some of his previous tensions. 

Firm and steady footsteps walking in their direction and Bucky turned to look, a number of emotions rising in his chest none of them making to his face. Tony walked towards them with confidence but he saw the unsureness in his eyes.  

No one spoke for a few seconds before Natasha broke the silence. "Where is Peter?". His name was Peter, Bucky thought and looked at Tony who had yet to remove his eyes from him. 

"School. Finals are starting in a few weeks." The tone, he noted, was calm and casual. "Barnes. Didn't think you would actually come with them." He couldn't help but tilt his head feeling threatened by the man in front of him. He did kill his parents and If Tony decided to attack him, he wanted to be ready. 

"It's good. We can start then." Clapping his hand Tony smiled at them, a smile so fake it irked Bucky. 

"What are you talking about? Start what?" Steve stepped forward, shielding him from the man frowning. "Don't worry Cap. I forgave your buddy a while ago. I was actually talking about the new BARF tech Petey and I came up with. He wants to help your friend here and I don't say no to him so Barnes gets the treatment he should have gotten a long time ago." 

Tony started walking away from them and they had no other option but to follow. "I...I don't understand? What are you planning to do Stark?" Steve narrowed his eyes at him and Bucky tensed more at the mention of treatment. 

"Calm your tits, Cap. I know you don't trust me but trust Peter at least. Anyways, BARF is the tech we invented which is made specifically to remove traumatic memories from your brain. Alt+ Del you know. Shuri and I are going to help your Buddy remove the trigger words from his brain and whatever happened with HYDRA." Flicking his Finger, Bucky almost jumped when screens filled the room and he saw the way Tony looked at him. 

"I don't like you for obvious reasons but i am not blaming you and neither will the government. You were brainwashed and whatever you did was not your fault. And I can't believe i am saying this but I can't kill you because Peter likes you." Tony shook his head and got up, he gave Natasha a look and Bucky only then noticed how smug the spy looked. 

"Sam knows about this stuff and If you don't feel comfortable with me being on the case then Shuri can handle it. You can take your time to decide." with that Tony left the room and Bucky didn't move. A Peter he didn't know almost saved his life, a part of his brain joked. 

* * *

 

Two weeks into the treatment, Bucky meet Peter for the first time. He had moved to the Tower because it was easier to go for his treatment every day and in all honesty, every day a part of the weight he had been carrying on himself disappeared. 

He sat with Sam and Steve on the common floor when Natasha strode in with a teen behind her, his head ducked down and a blush on his cheeks avoiding looking at Natasha who was glaring at him.

"If you do that again, Peter Benjamin Stark, I will tell your dad about the building!" Her words were sharp and Peter looked at her with wide eyes. 

"I'm Sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't tell dad!" Flailing his hands in panic the kid looked ready o beg when finally Natasha nodded and ruffled his hair. 

Then his eyes met with brown ones and something shifted inside him. He watched how a blush spread all over his face and how he inched closer to Natasha who automatically put her hand on his back. 

"Peter." Steve spoke up and Bucky heard to soft smile and love oozing out of that one single syllable. 

"Hi, Uncle Steve." 'Peter' managed to speak looking more like a six-year-old than a 15-year-old. Then something hit him. That Voice. He might be going through an extensive process to forget but some things remain. Like his training and Bucky didn't miss how similar his voice was to that annoying brat at the airport, the one who stopped his punch. 

Bucky couldn't fantom that that brat was this kid in front of him who couldn't say a word while he alters ego won't shut up. A wave of protective instincts rose inside him as the kid shuffled over, fidgeting with his baggy sweatshirt and his eyes hidden behind the mass of curls on his forehead. 

"Pete, meet Bucky, my friend i told you about." A warm smile was directed at the teen by the blonde and the kid visibly relaxed. " Bucky, meet Peter. Tony's kid." Bucky finally looked away from Peter towards Steve and saw the look of soft adoration on his face before he looked back at Peter. 

His lips tipped up when he got a small wave and blush from the teen. Then he did something which was a shock to everyone in the room. Rasing his human hand he looked at Peter waiting for him to shake it and his eyes softened when he saw how his brightened and firm yet small hand engulfed his. 

"Nice ta meet ya." His gruff voice may sound like it was devoid emotions but Peter caught the soft edge in it easily and smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too Mr Bucky." 

Maybe it was that moment or maybe a few minutes later but Peter became a mission asset in Bucky's eyes. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Age-17 Social Media Au 3

If the Internet was in shambles before it was a catastrophic mess right now. Not minutes ago did the Avengers started following @MiniStark and the account already made the news, with 1.3 million followers in just one hour. There was no post or photo yet but the profile header was a photo the Avengers logo and the profile pic was NewYork sunset. 

* * *

_**Peter Benjamin Stark(Verified)** _

**_@MiniStark_ **

**_Tweets  Following  Followers  likes_ **

**_0              10            1.3mill    0_ **

 

**_Bio-: Photographer, Meme Lord, mini scientist._ **

**_Hi! Welcome to Chillies!_ **

* * *

 

**_OhHell @Nooooo:_ ** _Guyssss!! He is one of us! @MiniStark_

_RT:432  Likes:678_

_**Gimmemy @FuckingMoney:** I already love him_

_**WhyAre @Yourunning:** Meme lord we stan you @MiniStark. _

_**Fuckthis @Shitimout:** I can't wait to see his face! _

_**Honeyboo @Honeybooboo:** He is going to just like his fucking dad, mind you! Arrogant and horrible _

* * *

 

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark** (Verified)_

_Hi, my name is Peter with a B and i have been afraid of insects my whole life._

**_ RT:1239K Likes:981K_ **

_**QueerQueen @IamLesbo:** Wait, where's the B? _

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark** : There a Bee!!??  **RT:654K  Likes:678k**_

_**QueerQueen @IamLesbo:** OhMYGOddd! I am screaming!!!_

_**Gimmemy @FuckingMoney:** Yasss Queen! He is one of usss!!_

_**Dancing @Queen123:** Oh my God i would die for you!_

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark:** Then Perish!  **RT: 776K** **Likes:543K**_

_**Tony Stark @IMironman:** Are you serious Peter. Your first Tweet is a meme?!   **RT:883K** ** Likes:1456k**_

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark:** Yusssss!   **RT:987K** ** Likes:1321K**_

_**Virginia Potts @PepperPotts:** Honestly Peter... **RT:785K Likes:879K**_

_**Memelord @Maxxiiiii:** I love you already. _

_**Bro &Hoe @Iamgayyyy:** I liiiiivvvee for this!!_

* * *

 

 


	16. Age-3 Sick day

There was a strange sort of silence in the Penthouse. Tony sat down in Peter's room with a frown on his face, his hand on his forehead wincing at how hot his forehead was.  Coughs raked throughout his tiny body and his face scrunched up in pain and Tony rubbed his chest helping him up, lifting the glass to his mouth to help him take a sip of water. 

"I don't good Daddy." tears well up in his eyes and Tony's heart squeezed in his chest. 

"I know buddy." Tony ran his hands through Peter's hair and frowned moving the sweaty strands away before taking a wet towel and wiping his face with it. It was a Monday and Tony was missing a meeting with the team because as soon as he was about to leave Peter had claimed his stomach hurts and vomited his breakfast on the kitchen floor, unsteady o his feet with tears streaming down his red face. 

Tony had scooped him up and whispered softly, avoiding the mess on the floor before he took his baby to his room and after changing his clothes, he had covered him with his blanket and gave him a glass of water and the banana flavour medicine he hated but took it after he promised his little boy that it would help him feel better. 

The meeting was forgotten and Tony stayed with Peter in his room, stomach churning with every whimper, pant or groan and when he finally managed to sleep he called the only person who knew how to actually help. 

"Hey Pep. Can you come up to the penthouse? Peter is sick and I really need your help." He winced when he saw Peter shift on the bed and Tony took his tiny hand in his own and watched him settle down. 

"Oh my. I'll be there in a minute." Tony could hear the concern in her voice and a few minuted later a worried Pepper entered Peter's room touched his forehead and frowned. 

"He might have flu. I will make him some soup and make sure we have his meds." She didn't look away from the sleeping kid and bend down to kiss Peter's cheek before tiptoeing out of the room. 

Tony himself had changed and asked JARVIS to monitor Peter's vitals since he did need to make a few phone calls. The first one had been Fury and after hearing an earful about his carelessness, Tony had explained something important came up. 

Then he had to talk to some investors on the phone and while he talked he knew Pepper was with Peter so he did take his time doing some actual work until he heard coughs and was back in Peter's room, disconcerted when he saw Pepper rubbing Peter's back as he basically coughed his lungs out but once he saw Tony, the need to be close to his parent was so overwhelming that Peter had raised his arms sobbing and Tony found his heart shattering. 

He was on the bed in seconds, Peter in his arms, sobbing, coughing and whimpering and Tony wrapped them both in the blanket and rubbed his back, kissing his forehead and telling him how brave he was, how good a boy he was and finally when Peter calmed down, Pepper came back with the soup and it became a moment for the three. 

Peter in his father's lap being feed by Pepper who blew the spoonful of soup making sure it was not super hot and occasionally wiping his chip of the escaped liquid until he had finished half the bowl and pushed the spoon away from him shaking his head. 

Tony helped him take his meds and he shifted on the bed so he was laying down on his back and Peter on his chest. The three-year-old was asleep within minuted being in the protective cocoon with his father and Tony looked at pepper and mouthed a small Thank you only for the woman to smile at him. 

Later that night, Tony watched a movie with Peter him his room, snuggling in the mountain of pillows and blankets and every hour or so Tony would take his temperature until he was sure that the fever was better than it had been this morning.  Alien invasion was scary but nothing was scarier than seeing his son so unwell. 

Tony thought if it was possible to fight God to let his son be happy and healthy his entire life as he rubbed his little arms and stared at him with a smile on his face. 

Possible or not, it definatly would be worth it. 


	17. Age-17 Social Media Au4

**_Peter Stark @MiniStark_ ** _(Verified)_

_(Picture: Tony with a screwdriver in his hand and glaring at Dum-E and you can see Peter's feet stretched out in front of him.)_

_When your older brother is getting scolded and you enjoy from the sidelines._

**_RT: 311K Likes:429K_ **

**_CountryBoyI @Looooveyouaaa:_ ** _One day we will see your face._

_**MissKesha @MisSKeShA:** This is so precious. _

_**Brenden Sway @Lordmortal143:** Bruh! His sibling is a dead ass robot!_

_**Rebecca Stewards @Iamstewardlittle:** Can we talk about how casual Tony Fucking Stark looks here!?_

_**Dancing @Queen123:** My heart explodes looking at #Irondad._

_**Memelord @Maxxiiiii:** I wish i was Tony Stark's daughter..._

_**Gimmemy @FuckingMoney:** Please show us your face * gross sobbing*_

_**James Rhodes** **@JamesRhodey** (Verified) You better run before you are the one getting it kid.  **RT:228k** ** Likes:765K**_

_**Clint Barton @Hawkeyeeee** (Verified):Oh Please! As if Tony will scold Peter.   **RT:776k** ** Likes:885k**_

_**Tony Stark @IMironman** (Verified) **:** He never gave me a reason to scold him, Barton, unlike you.  **RT:1003K** ** Likes:1205K**_

_**Bexiii @Imaflowa:** I think I died..._

**_+99 Comments_ **

* * *

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark:**_ (Verified)

_When you can never be as handsome as your dad. @IMironman Please give me $50..._

 

  _ **RT:939K**_ _ ** Likes:1208K**_

**_Bro &Hoe @Iamgayyyy: _ ** _Ummm...WTF!!! You are so hot!!!_

_**Michelle Jonas @MJones:** Looking sharp Loser <3 _

_( **@MiniStark RT this)**_

_**Caramel Peach @CookieCookie:** I am happy to know you are 18. _

**Virginia Potts** **@PepperPotts** (Verified): You're quite handsome yourself Sweetie.  _ **RT:765k**_ _ ** Likes:998K**_

_**BabyShark @DODODODO:** I am in love._

**_Steve Roger @CaptainAmerica(_ ** _Verified): Nice Photo kid. **RT:1002K** ** Likes:999K**_

**_Clint Barton @Hawkeyeee_ ** _(Verified): Awww. Little Petey all grown up! **RT:871K** ** Likes:921K**_

_**Bruce Banner** **@Dontmakemeangry** (Verified):Science baby to Science boy.  **RT:781K  Likes:899K**_

 

**Tony Stark @IMironman(** _Verified): I feel you are trying to butter me up... **RT:1781K** ** Likes:1999K**_

_**Peter Stark @MiniStark:** Why I would never!  **RT:999K** ** Likes:1001K**_

**_Bexiii @Imaflowa:_ ** _My life is complete._

_**Ironfam @Iloveironman:** When you didn't know that 'Peter Stark' was missing from your life. _

_**BeatandBooty @Uwuuu:** _ _Who is **@MJones**? _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Age-15 A mission Assist part 2

Observe, Analyse and Action. Bucky knew the basics to observations and no amount of treatment was going to fix his years of training as an assassin and he knew that. So he saw everything which happened around him, silently understood everyone who lived in the tower and yet despite all of that, he found Stark's son to be the most Intriguing. 

Steve talked about him a lot when they sat together on their floor, about how growing up with the kid was like and how much Tony had changed ever since Peter came in his life. By now, Bucky felt he knew Peter almost as well as Steve did. 

The kid, he observed, was smart, almost as smart as his dad when he started talking Science. Bucky would often find him doing his homework or reading a book but the majority of the time he was working with his dad in the lab, sometimes alone and it was strange to him. He has always seen kids his age obsessed with their phones but Peter had it in his hand when he was talking to his friends and that was it. 

He already knew about his secret identity so it was not difficult to put together the missing time slots in the days but that also didn't help with the fact that sometimes it bothered him how young he was to be fighting crime. 

It was not that he could blame Tony. Oh, No. That man had scared  _him_ before he met him. Merchant of death, an armour of iron, the most intelligent man in America and the way he knew it, as an ex Hydra agent, they considered Iron Man top priority threat because how politically powerful the man was, with money, resources and brains worth even more. So to see the said man be so protective of his son made him wonder if Peter needed any protection by the rest of them because, in his opinion, Ironman was enough. 

But coming back to the boy, he watched him from across the gym spare with Natasha with such agility not even trained adults had. 

"Natasha has been training Pete since he was ten," Steve mumbled next to him and he nodded, watching him catch her fist mid-air and practically slam-dunk him on the mattress only to find himself on his stomach, Natasha pinning his hands behind his back and letting him go when he tapped. 

He heard the comforting whisper and rare praise from Natasha as she helped him up and Peter made eye contact with him and though nervous, but smiled and waved at him. Bucky didn't smile back but he raised his hand in acknowledgement and watched the kid beam happily. 

_"Peter, Miss Potts wants to know if you can join her in her office?" FRIDAY's_ automatic voice filled the gym and Bucky tilted his head watching the teen crinkle his nose but smile at the ceiling as if smiling at a real person. 

"Sure. I just need to take a bath." He waved at everyone before leaving the room and when Bucky looked at Steve for an explanation he watched the man chuckle. 

"Tony and Pepper decided it is time Peter started learning basics about the business since he already knew science. Nothing major just following Pepper around and see what she does all day." 

The blonde stood up and waited for him to do the same and when their match started, he momentarily forgot about the boy. 

Then one day he finds himself alone with the said boy in the common room, where he sat on the couch looking at nothing and Peter on the floor, writing something when Bucky heard the scribbling stop and after exactly 30 seconds he looked at the kid to find him looking at him, biting his lips and a conflicted look on his face that he grew concern for the teen in front of him. 

"Um...Mr Bucky? I...I was wondering if...I mean if i can ask you a question?" He fidgeted a bit and almost was startled when he spoke up. "Shoot." 

"Um...D-Does your arm hurt? I-I mean Shuri and I were talking and when we were looking at the X-ray, Uncle Bruce said that..." He trailed off, looking at his hands instead and a part in Bucky's mind halted, knowing where the question was going but he did want him to go on so he asked. 

"Said what?" He tried to keep his voice soft and 

"He said that...they put it in a way that it is attached to your nerves so I was wondering how painful it would be and Shuri offered to fix it for you since she has the best tech but we don't know if you'd agree to it." When Nervous eyes connected with his, finally Bucky understood why he had deemed this kid important in the first place. 

They were nervous but Bucky saw the determination to fix him and the concern for  _him_ swimming in them and it floored him. Peter, a complete stranger cared for him, his well-being enough to make his dad not kill him and now wants to fix the last of Hydra reminders.

He looked at him, maintaining eye contact until he lifted his human hand and slowly patted his hair and his lips tipped up, amused when the kid's eyes widened at the action. 

"I don't mind, kid." 

That was the first time anyone other than Steve has cared for him and his instincts yelled at him that if anyone he could trust after the blonde, it was this kid in front of him. 


	19. Age-5 Auntie Nat

There was some part of her which had always hoped that one day maybe she will have kids and now, when her occupation and identity had made it nearly impossible, Natasha had her maternal instincts all reserved for one kid. She knew Peter for a year now and sometimes she thinks back to the time when Tony had been so wild. Parties, drinks, hook-ups and everything, but now. 

She saw him dedicating his life to this tiny little boy who was so sweet and caring that it didn't take her or the team to fall in love with him. Peter had this thing about him which Clin describes as the Stark-charm and it was true. Even if shy, he had a way with people and to everyone, it was amusing that a person as cold as Fury was wrapped around his little fingers. 

But Natasha can never smash the feeling she gets when he looks at her with big brown eyes and such a cute smile, she understood why Tony called him Bambi. Her favourite moments these days were with Peter, especially when she was babysitting him alone like right now she smiled looking at him sit on the couch with his colouring book in front of him and suddenly looked up making his curls bounce a little. 

"Aunt 'Tasha can I please have a glass of water?"  He smiled shyly and it squeezed her heart. He was so well mannered sometimes she wondered if he got that from his mother. 

Smiling back at him she pinched his cheek and nodded, getting up to get him a glass of water and when she came back she found him making a pillow fort around him and he grinned up at her, accepting the glass with a thank you and Natasha wondered how was it easy for her to smile at him all the time. 

They fell back into their comfortable silence once again and maybe a few minutes later she heard him shift next to her but didn't look up from her book until he put his hands on  lap and slowly made himself comfortable, facing her when she put her book down and she put her hand on his waist to keep him steady. 

"Are you tired, Peter?" She ran her hand through his hair and looked down when he yawned and rubbed his eyes and smiling at him. Slowly he leaned forward and put his head on the crook of her neck and his eyelashed tickled her neck but she relaxed against the sofa. 

"I love you Aunt 'Tasha." He whispered and Natasha felt her throat filled with emotions and all she did was kiss his forehead and close her eyes. 

If Tony found them like that an hour later, he made sure to send her the picture because Natasha did, in fact, Love Peter a lot. 


	20. Age-18 Tony on TV

"Welcome to one and all. I am your host Stephen Colbert and tonight on the Late Show we have a very special guest with us. You may know him for his heroic act being a part of the Avengers, his Brains for being the top engineer of America and the creator of the modern technology system and on top of that, recently, a Father. Please Welcome, Tony Stark!" 

Cheers filled the room when the man himself entered with a smirk on his face, meeting Stephen halfway and greeting him with a handshake before waving at the crowd and bowing down when the claps and cheering didn't stop. 

"Thank you. Thank you." Tony gave them all a paparazzi perfect smile and sat on the little sofa next to the host's table. It took a minute or two for the cheering to die and Tony just grinned until it did. 

"Welcome to the show, Mr Stark. We are thrilled to have you here." Stephen started and Tony looked at him with an easy smirk on his face. 

"Well, I had to come since you asked me so nicely." He could feel the excitement and anticipation of everyone in the room and it was easier to smile knowing the focus was not on him even if he was the one here. 

"Now, we all know what we want to know more about. So tell us about your son." Jumping straight to the question, the audience was eating up the soft smile on the man's face, waiting for an answer. 

"Well...we did hold a Press Conference in case you missed that." Laughing Tony enjoyed the slight glare from Stephen or from the audience. " Alright. What do you want to know?" He handed the reins back to him because if Tony started talking about Peter, he won't stop gushing about how proud he was of him. 

"The public had no idea you even had a kid let alone have him for 18 years. How did you manage to keep him a secret for such a long time?" The wonder and curiosity were very clear on his face and Tony rolled his eyes. 

"It was tough for us to keep it a secret all the time. There were slip-ups of course but Peter, he never had a problem with not being in the spotlight. He has always been a quiet, sweet kid and Pepper, the team and I always knew that it was important for him to have a normal childhood without being bothered about what people think." Tony waved his hand a little but the smile never left his face and everyone could make out it was different from his usual ones.

"How does it feel like to be a dad? I mean you have been one for 18 years but what was your experience with your kid?" 

"It was not something I was prepared for. I actually meet Peter when he was Two. His mother had passed away in a car accident and when the Paternity tests were done I met him after that. But let me tell you, Stephen, the moment I saw him, I was in love." The shock was clear on everyone's face at the new information and Tony continued on casually. 

"Pepper and Rhodey were there to help me adjust to parenthood but most of the credit goes to my kid. Never have I not been thankful was his gentle nature. He was a sweetheart to grow up with and he still is." Every word he spoke were being absorbed by people like a sponge absorbs water. 

"So you mentioned in the press conference that he was a scholar at school. How smart is he? Like your level smart?" This question as always ticked him off but Tony didn't show his agitation on his face. 

"Pete is very smart. He went to Midtown school of Science and Technology and was on top of his classes, part of the Decathlon team, robotics club and other than that when we work together, we see things in a different was so it complements us both. Like I think of ways to fix the world with Technology thus B.A.R.F or SI Meditech but Pete, his thinking is completely different. Biowiring cables were his idea which is now used in both science fields and constructions, most of the emergency features in the SI Tech are his ideas, like the panic button and all."  

"Last question before the break. What's the worst thing according to you a parent deals with?" 

"Ah. There are so many. But the worst for me is to see him hurt. It's not like he has been raised like a piece of glass or anything. He grew up with the Avengers and he has had his share of being tossed on the training mats but sometimes there are things that hurt him which are not physical and as a parent don't know sometimes how to deal with it."

"I can understand. I would hate to see my kids hurt too." Nodding along he watched Tony ease back in his couch and looked the camera and smiled. 

"We will be taking a short break and when we come back, we hope to learn more about the boy who shook the internet by just one tweet." 


	21. Age-2 years 8 months

"Come on Bud, you are doing such a great job. Say after me, okay?" Tony spoke encouragingly to Peter who was sitting in his lap in the lab and turned to the first page of the book. 

"A B C D E...G J F." Peter swayed from one side to another, swinging his fee and Tony held back an amused chuckle and shook his head. 

"Baby is F G H I J... Come on say with daddy, okay?" He made his sit still and slowly pointed at each alphabet and nodded when Peter repeated after him until they reached Z and laughed when he turned around in his lap and put his tiny little hands on tony's cheeks and huffed. 

"Dada we Plwy!" He patted his cheeks and pouted and Tony laughed and stood up while scooping him and kissed his cheek when he suddenly giggled and shrieked at the action. 

"What do you want to do Bambi?" holding him firmly in his arms they moved to the Penthouse and once there he let Peter down who stumbled a bit while running to the couches and looked back at him with a huge smile on his face. 

"we plwy with Cars!" held up two cars in his hands and Tony sat down on the floor next to him and took the one he usually did and smiled at him occasionally as Peter's whole concentration was on the toy in his hand. 

"I am going to win this race!" Laughing like an evil man he tried to cross Peter's car but the toddler put his hand on the toy, stopping it and pushed his car past the finish line with a giggle. "I Win!" giggling he looked at Tony who was mock glaring at him. 

"No, you cheater! you come over here!" wrapping his arm around the boy he pulled him to his chest and started tickling his sides laughing along the shrieking giggles and pleads to stop until Peter was very well out of breath with tears streaming down his face. 

Huffing and heaving heavily on his chest, Peter lifted his head after a few minutes and smiled a silly grin at him and Tony's heart soared. 

Later at dinner when Rhodes and Pepper asked how their day was Peter recited the entire ABCD without making a mistake and Tony has never felt more proud. 

"Look at you, Petey! You're a big boy now." Rhodes ruffled his hair and smiled when Peter kissed his cheek with an obnoxious 'muah' sound and then Kissed Pepper who grinned and pulled him for a hug. 

"You are so clever, baby. Good job." she looked down at him and Pepper loved it when Peter had the happy grin on his face when someone praised him and she looked at Tony who stared at them with a phone in his hand, no doubt taking pictures but also showing how proud he was. 

Once Peter was asleep and the three adults sat together in silence, Tony exclaimed how fast he was growing up and he wouldn't even know but Peter would be all grown up and ready to leave soon and he hated the thought. Even if Pepper and Rhodey tried to tell him it was inevitable, they didn't like it either and he knew it. 

But the best part of all of this was when Peter was in college and Tony missed him, he thanked God that he still had all the old videos even after JARVIS was corrupted. 


	22. Chapter 22

Peter has always been like this, not one to flaunt his father’s wealth. He had developed this habit ever since he was a child but the problem was children don’t notice money like teens did.

It was normal for Ned and MJ to hang out at his place on his floor, come with his family on trips over the vacation periods and Peter knew they didn’t mind that he was way too rich and on top of that associated with the Avengers.

MJ often joked that she would forget this serious crime that he was rich when they entered High School but some days he had little urges to show off a little. Don’t get him wrong, he does that when he wore Prada, Louis Vuitton jackets or Balenciaga shoes once in a while and those days he was extra aware of the stares he got.

Sometimes he would notice the way his bench mates would stare at the unreleased Stark phone in his hand, or look curiously at him when Happy came to pick him up and sigh. But the Urge rose up a notch when Flash started getting to cocky that even Peter was getting irritated.

Everyone in the school knew ever since they were freshman students that Flash’s father was a Lawyer and his mom was a CEO of her own company dealing in software tech and just loved to show off his money a lot. He made it clear ever since the first day that he didn’t like Peter so If Peter wore branded clothes on some days, Flash wore them every day and looked at him with a smug smile that only made him laugh.

But yesterday he said something that bothered him maybe a little. He, MJ and Ned were in the cafeteria, a usual place for Flash to throw barbs his way, and he walked up to them, spinning a car key on his finger and smirking at him before he looked at MJ and said,

“Maybe you should go out with someone who can take you out in his own car than you know…his dad’s.” His mock tone was almost as if he was trying to Flirt and MJ just looked at him unimpressed before smartly replied, “Maybe you should stop trying to get everyone’s attention like an attention deprived child you are.” Her words had an edge to it and Peter instinctively put his hand on her back and shook his head when she turned to look at him.

They were in senior year and throughout high school, Flash had turned their entire interaction with each into a competition about who was better and it only grew when Peter would, without participating, win. Be it studies, Decathlon, robotics club, but for the first time he was going to participate.

When Happy came to pick him up, he heard Flash snicker behind him and maybe, just maybe he felt arrogant like his dad for that one second. It is the last year at school, and his dad has been trying to make him flaunt his wealth a little more, maybe he will kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

 

When he arrived home, he went straight to his dad’s office and knocked on the door but not waiting for the come in and walked inside.

His dad looked at him with a bit of surprise and a small smile. “Hey, Pete. How was school?” He watched his son sit in front of him in a chair, a thoughtful expression on his face before he finally answered.

“It was alright, I guess. Hey dad, can I ask you something?” Sitting almost to straight, he watched Peter fidget with his fingers and just hummed in reply.

“Is…Is it cool if I take my car to school for the last term?” Avoiding looking at his Father, Peter missed the grin on his face and looked up when he heard a chuckle.

“Well, yeah Pete! I bought you that car for a reason, you know.” The crazy smile on Tony’s face made Peter relax a bit and he smiled back at the teasing.

“Well…It’s a crazy expensive car to begin with…” Raising an amused eyebrow he laughed when dad rolled his eyes and waved his hands dramatically. “Well, Excuse me if I wanted to buy the best car for my kid.” Sarcasm was dripping off each syllable and Peter rolled his eyes this time.

“And not like I didn’t put an AI in that car, or safety features or anything. Honestly, I thought you didn’t like it.” Peter’s head shot up again at the last sentence and with wide eyes, he frantically began to explain.

“What!? No! I loved the car! It’s just…I thought that it’s to…expensive to take to school in the first place, you know.” Peter did feel a little guilty. On his sixteen birthday after everyone gave him his gifts, varying from technologies, to games, Lego sets, books, and what not, his dad had just smiled and waited until he was done before he dragged him to the garage and believe him, he would have been perfectly fine with a BMW, Audi, a Aston Martin too.

But ohhoo, nope, his dad got his a Rolls Royce Wraith 2018 model and he think he had blacked out for a few minutes. That car was for $320500, with Karen, his AI Inbuilt in it, black matte and red interior, so yes, Peter had to right to freak out, thank you.

“I know bud. What can I say, I want you to have everything.” Grinning, Tony stood up from his chair and Peter returned his grin and quickly jumped up to hug his father.

When he let him go, Tony raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“So…Why the change of heart?”

The next day, Peter messaged Ned and MJ in advance when he got up and maybe just to finally put Flash in his place, even though that was not possible, Peter wore a simple white t-shirt, black jeans and a very iconic Limited edition Gucci jacket.

He grabbed his bag and stepped out of his room, snorting when he say everyone present there looking too happy and Dad’s grin was the biggest.

“Show him kiddo!” Patting his back, Tony laughed when Peter rolled his eyes and after a quick breakfast Peter stepped in the elevator and took a deep breath when he entered the room. Taking the key of the key rack, he walked towards _his_ car and with a grin, she opened the door. Maybe he was enjoying it a bit too much.

The school parking lot was almost full, Ned and MJ stood by one of the benches near the Parking space, Ned glaring at Flash who was very loudly exclaiming how nice his car was and what not when he looks at the entrance and let out a laugh of disbelief and MJ next to him looked too smug.

The kids around them all stopped talking, looking at the super car in amazement and both Ned and MJ walked towards it, looking too amused. When the door opened and Peter got out Ned grinned at him and a quick peck on MJ’s Lips Peter put his arm around her waist, looking to happy.

Every single child then laughed or snorted out of amusement when Peter looked straight at Flash, who was positively fuming and smirked.

Sometimes, Peter felt, It was more than fine to be like his dad, and he loved it.

* * *

 

 

 The Car...


	23. Age-17 Social Media Au

"Welcome back everyone to the Late Show with Stephen Colbert, that is me. Hi. With us today, we have the one and only, Tony Stark." Smiling at the camera, Stephen pointed at Tony who just smirked. 

"Before the break, we were discussing your new-old fathership thingy. What we really want to know is, if your son Peter will make a public appearance anytime soon?" Looking at the billionaire with curiosity, Stephen leaned forward in his chair and Tony leaned back, looking too casual. 

"Well, yes Peter will be making a public appearance soon, but that totally depends on him. The only part that is a bit difficult for him is to get used to the spotlight, you know... he did live a pretty normal one before all of this." fixing his glasses, he tried not to look too tense thinking about the way his kid was going to be flocked for the rest of his life. 

"Is he ready to take over SI anytime soon?" asking the question that was mostly for the people, Stephen didn't expect tony to voice his opinion so sternly. 

"God no! Not until he is at least 27. I have no doubts that Peter  _can_ manage the company but he will not be forced into anything. If something was to happen to me in the battlefield tomorrow, then pepper will handle the company with Rhodey's help until he can take over. God, he still has to go to college, Stephen." Looking scandalised, the audience laughed at the scolding tone he directed towards the host, who himself laughed. 

"Alright...Alright. What about Iron-man? will he take the role up once you retire?" 

"Retire or die." Joking Tony tried his best not to think about it. "We have not had that conversation yet, Peter and I. Publically, I have never made it known that being Ironman or an Avenger is a very difficult job with a lot of responsibility and It is not something a parent wants his or her kid to do, to think that he would go out there and maybe not come back..." shaking his head Tony looked up with a small sad smile on his face. 

"But the problem is my kid is to...morally good and strong. He believes that if he had the power then it's his responsibility to do the right thing. " Rolling his eyes Tony almost looked out of character until he hist Stephen's arm and smirked. 

"You brought me out here to just talk about my kid. Rude." Grinning his paparazzi smile once again, he did brighten the mood in the room and Stephen grinned back. 

"Right. How are the wedding preparations going?" He put the cards in his hands down and Tony groaned making everyone laugh. 

"You know, i thought it was nothing. Wedding preparations, hah! a piece of cake for me, being a genius, billionaire and everything. But No! We almost cancelled the wedding the other day fighting over colour scheme Stephen. Lordy, it's tedious." Smiling as the crowd laughed, he did smirk when Stephen asked the next question. 

"Is Peter going to be your best man?" 

"Actually Peter wants to be the flower girl." Laughter filled the room again and tony shifted in his seat.

"Rhodey is my best man, Peter insisted he wanted to be the ring bearer. He thinks that since Rhodes has knows both me and Pepper for so long he should be the special man. Dum-e is also the ring bearer because he started practising and no one had the heart to tell him, no but he will have the fake rings with him the entire time." The crowd was eating up the domestic glimpse of the Stark household and smiling at the small details. 

" How is Miss Potts managing the wedding preparations and SI at the same time?" 

Snorting Tony had to put his hand to his mouth to hide his grin. "I believe you have never met my Fiance. Pep can multitask so well, I can't even catch up to her. She gets everything done, the meetings, the paperwork and still has time to go dress shopping, finalise the caters, food, flowers. It's amazing." 

"Congratulation on the wedding, for the kid and everything Mr Stark. It was so good to have you here." Standing up, Stephen shook Tony's hand and smiled. 

"Tony Stark everybody!" One last time the room erupted in cheers and claps, both Stephen and Tony exchanging last words and smiling before the screen went blank.

 


	24. Age-17 Social Media Au

The screen was blurred out but they could see someone was sitting in the background when the title of the video appeared on the screen. 

Buzzfeed Presents

_**Getting to know better.** _

The blur slowly faded away and Peter was seen sitting on a high chair opposite to the host who was grinning at the camera. "Welcome to Buzzfeed Presents, Getting to know better with the one and only mysterious, son of Ironman himself, Peter Stark. My name is James Richerds and today we will be playing a game where we ask Peter some questions and get to know him." 

Turning to look at Peter who though nervous had a lazy smile on his face. "Are you ready?" James asked him and Peter nodded his head. "Yup. Let's do this." Rubbing his hands together, he grinned. 

"Alright. First question, what are your hobbies?" 

Biting his lips, Peter hummed before he smiled. "I Like to do science, engineering and all of that. Read books, listen to music and photography." He grinned when he finished and James smiled at him. 

"What is your favourite colour and why?" 

"Oh...Uh...I like blue actually and why..." The subtle blush was not that subtle as Peter rubbed his neck and answered almost sheepishly. "My dad's arc reactor is blue in colour. When I was a kid, he used to be my night lamp." Laughing, Peter smiled at the camera but still embarrassed. 

"Are you currently in a relationship?" 

"Uh..." The blush was prominent at this point and Peter just nodded. "Yup. Very much taken." 

"Which family member is considered the absolute mother hen?" Even James laughed at the question and Peter grinned. 

"Sorry, not sorry. Its Uncle Steve. He worries over everyone when we get sick, or get hurt, or don't eat too much, eat  _too_ much, you know.." Grinning, Peter ran his hands through his hair, unknowingly flexing his arm muscles. 

"Who takes you out to eat frozen yoghurt at 3 in the morning?" 

"No doubt Aunt Nat. She always takes me out for ice-cream or even pizza sometimes when everyone else is sleeping." Peter had a small smile on his face until his eyes widened and he looked at the camera and said. "That was supposed to be a secret." 

Laughter was heard from behind the camera and Peter grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Auntie 'Tasha."

"Who would you call to bail you out of jail?" James cocked an eyebrow at Peter who frowned and tapped his finger on his chin, thinking.

"I mean...My dad maybe?..no no bad idea. Umm... Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam, Bucky or Uncle Bruce." He finally decided then started explaining. 

"It's useless trying to hide it from dad because he will know anyway, Uncle Rhodey will get me out but he will tell Pepper or dad. Uncle Steve will turn into a live PSA performance so they are a no-no. Uncle Thor doesn't really know the law here on earth so he might just yeet me home." Satisfied with his answer, Peter nodded, grinning when he heard a few chuckles. 

"Three things you will take to a stranded island." James looked at Peter curiously and smiled when he rolled his eyes. 

"My dad, my phone and a box of cereal." Nodding along his answer, he smiled when James snorted next to him. "Cereal?" He looked too amused and Peter pouted. "I get hungry and need to eat while my dad is getting us out of there." 

"okay, Puppies or kittens?" James shuffled the cards in his hand and Peter grinned. "Both!" 

"DC or Star war?" Peter made an offended sound at the back of his throat and said. "Sorry, Star Wars." 

"Pizza or burger?" Once again he frowned and folded his hand, his biceps straining his t-shirt, "There is no discrimination when it comes to food." 

"Favourite vine?" This time Peter gasped and looked at James in amusement, "Such a controversial question! I can't answer that!!" Shaking his head, he put his hand on his heart.

"Favourite Avenger?" James continued and again Peter made a strangling noise. "I am not allowed to answer that question. Mama Potts says its a must-avoid-question." Peter folded his arms and tried to look serious. 

"Why not?" James tried to poke around but Peter stayed firm, "Because it might lead to Civil war in the Avenger's household." Chuckling, Peter shook his head. 

 "Alright, then. Favourite celebrity?" 

"Shane Dawson. My best friend and I love his channel." Grinning, Peter pressed his hands together, a serene smile on his face.

"You are a fan of conspiracy theories?" James laughed and Peter nodded his head. "Yes! I love that creepy intro and how scary he makes his videos." smiling brightly, Peter leaned back on his chair. 

"Last question. If you had three wishes that could come true, what would you ask for?" James put the cards down on the table and watched Peter think a bit. 

"Umm...That my family stays safe, but mostly a lightsaber, and a puppy." Smirking, Peter raised his eyebrows at the camera and James snorted next to him. 

"well, that is the end of our video. Thank you, Peter, for being our guest-" He fist-bumped the teen who happily replied, "No problem man." 

"Subscribe to our channel for more videos and leave a like down below." 

With a final wave, the video ended. 

* * *

 

_**daxter123** _

        He is so pure!! I love him

_**Ginniexhp** _

        _'Mama Potts says its a must avoid_ question _._ ' God, how cute. 

_**Shane Dawson (Ver)** _

       Oh My God. I am crying.

_Freedex_

       I feel kind of sad he has a Gf or Bf but I want to know who it is. Btw I love you!!

_**RaeRaeWar66** _

      I want a light Saber too! and you are so cute and hot at the same time. marry me!

_**Get69laid** _

      His favourite colour is blue because his dad's heart is blue is so fucking sweet. OMG, i love this guy so much!

**_AvengerFan12345_ **

      Steve Rogers being a mother hen is not even a surprise. He looks like a mom!

**_lolaleeds_ **

      'Uncle Steve will turn into a live PSA Performance' Laughing into infinity!!


	25. Age-4

After the surprise visit from Peter or rather the discovery of the child as of yesterday, the team was intrigued. Even if it answered all their questions about why Tony was behaving how he was, they liked seeing him interact with his child, watching him be an entirely different man than he was with them. 

So they decided they were going to spend the day at the tower and were on their way there at around 11, everyone a little if not much excited to meet the kid again. When they arrived, they entered the tower through the privet entrance and everyone shared a look, stuffed together in the elevator taking them up to the penthouse.

The elevator door opened and they were immediately greeted by the sight of Tony holding Peter in his arms, standing next to Rhodey and Peter had his hands on Tony's face, playing with his beard. It was obvious that the two men were in a conversation before they came in and gave them a sheepish smile when Tony gave them an 'are-you-serious' look. 

"We...uh...we wanted to meet your kid again," Steve admitted a nervous grin on his face and smiled when Tony rolled his eyes and waved at them to make themselves comfortable. 

Peter, who was now aware that he had company, looked at them with big brown eyes, curious and made an uncomfortable sound when Tony passed him to Rhodey but quickly wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck making his uncle chuckle. Tony quickly grabbed the medicine bottle from the coffee table and the spoon. 

"He is so cute," Clint muttered and Tony grinned. "He is, isn't he?" Peter seeing the bottle in his father's hand shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" his hair bouncing around, becoming even messier and Tony tutted at him and opened the bottle neither less. 

"Just this once, bud. Promise." Putting the spoon to Peter's mouth, he smiled when Peter pouted at stared at him for a second before opening his mouth slowly and grimacing at the taste of the medicine, shaking his head in disdain and Tony handed him his favourite glass with some water in it. His eyes were soft with fondness as he spoke. 

"Bel Lavoro, Tesoro." He cooed and fixed his hair before Rhodey let him down with a smile of his own. Peter wiped his mouth and looked around for his teddy and found it sitting next to Steve and half ran towards it only for the blonde to pick it up and hand it to him. 

Peter stared at him for a second before grinning up at him, "Thank you." he grabbed his teddy and toddled away to his little playmat and sat down, eyes fixed on his latest lego project. 

"Man its so strange seeing you like this," Clint exclaimed with a chuckle and Tony just rolled his eyes, sitting next to Bruce and leaning back relaxing just a bit. 

"You should have seen him when he first brought him home. He wouldn't leave Peter alone for a second for the first month." laughing Rhodes shook his head at the fond memory and he saw the way a pinched look passed over some faces. 

"I do wish you would have told us sooner Tony," Natasha spoke up, her eyes barely moved away from Peter and she smiled when he flew his lego plane around, amused when one of its wings broke and he gasped looking really offended. 

"Yeah, well...at that time i wanted to, you know, understand myself how to 'dad'. I mean Howard was horrible at being a father and I don't want my kid to have the childhood same as me. I want him to go to school, have a normal life, normal friends who don't want to be with him just for the money and everything." With a sigh Tony's watched Peter get up suddenly and walk to his toy basket, smiling when he pulled out the jigsaw puzzle and look up at him, unsure whether to play or not. 

He took one step forward, frowning then walked to the middle of the room and quickly turned to Natasha and his hands bunched up his shirt as he walked closer to her. 

"Um...Miss 'Tasha...w-will you pway with me?" finally looking up, his brown eyes stared right into Natasha's and the spy couldn't say no even if she wanted to. Smiling, she grabbed his hands and nodded. "Of course Peter." 

The smile she got was worth it. More than worth it. 

Soon Clint had Peter in his lap and Steve next to him while Bruce and Natasha worked on the complicated 500 piece puzzle and Peter happily talking to Clint, grinning every once in a while at Steve. 

"Well...you will never be short of babysitters now." Rhodey joked and Tony snorted. 

Yeah, that was there. The feeling in his chest he was getting seeing Peter giggle as Steve poked his side, just seeing him interact with his team... he just smiled. 

But it was nothing like the feeling he got when his kid yawned and quickly climbed into his lap, rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other clutching his shirt. Looking at the clock he raised his eyebrow seeing the time. 2:30 pm

"Tired, baby?" he ran his hand through Peter's hair gently and smiled softly when Peter nodded. Humming he got up, his hand pushing Peter's head gently to his shoulder and mumbled, "pisolino, amore mio." 

Ignoring the looks from his team he took Peter to his room, the smile never leaving his face. How can his body contain the love he feels for his child is a mystery. Sometimes when he looked at Peter, he felt he was going to explode with the emotion. 

Lord, he loved being a dad. 


End file.
